My Friend, Till Then
by DataKenobi05
Summary: Obidala, Padme is a jedi apprentice and she has ObiWan as her best friend, but what happens when they are destined for each other? rating may go up later.
1. The Man From the East

My Friend, Till Then

Summary: Padme is the jedi apprentice to Master Callisto. Her friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi and his master Qui-Gon Jinn are sent on a mission were the four jedi will need to put up with each other and discover the mystery of the fallen sith lord Darth Playgus the Wise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars…

Authors Note: Has anyone else read a fiction where Padme is an apprentice?

Pairings: Obidala

Chapter One – The Stranger from the East

"So the Prophecy will be fulfilled. The chosen one is at hand."

"No master jedi. The chosen ones. There are two that make one. That is how the prophecy should have been written. It was, how should I put it…misleading."

Master Windu looked at the strange man with the markings around his eyes and noticed them instantly. "How do you know of this? Did the prophecy tell you when it would come to pass?"

The man shook his head. "No. But I have felt it. My people are all force sensitive as you say but do not wish the life of a jedi. I have came here to find them."

"Where in the prophecy did it say two?"

"It did not say, but it is obvious to me now. There are two lines that seem to come together, join to become one stronger one. They are the chosen ones, their offspring, possibly, is the one who will bring the balance, but not necessarily the 'chosen one'. Am I making any sense Master?"

The dark skinned master studied the man in front of him. "I do. But the jedi are celibate, they know the rules of love and passion. It is forbidden."

"Yet they are human, all humans make mistakes Master. But their 'mistake' will bring about the balance you so desperately seek."

Master Windu thought about the challenge that was before him. He would not allow two of his jedi to brake such a rule, then again, if it was for the common good…

"What would you like me to do?"

ODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODOD

"What does this do master?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi don't push that button!"

Qui-Gon was a little too late as dust was blown all around the room. His apprentice did it again.

"Oops."

"Yes, oops."

Obi-Wan just stood there, covered in dust from head to toe. He was dirty and he was starting to sneeze. "Master, I can't achoo, breathe. I think I might be achoo, allergic."

Qui-Gon pointed his apprentice in the direction of the fresher and smiled, shaking his head all the while thinking 'What am I going to do with that boy.'

His smile faded however when he received a message from the council telling him that he and Obi-Wan were scheduled for a meeting in two hours. The master wondered what it could possibly be, they had only just arrived from their last mission, and Obi-Wan needed rest. Maybe it was nothing.

ODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODOD

Padme Naberrie was standing in the council chambers with her master, Hiacho Callisto. She wasn't sure why they were there but the strange man in the corner was starting to rouse her suspicions even more.

Master Windu had just finished talking about the man and she missed it all, that was until he spoke to her master.

"Master Callisto, if I told you I was a stranger traveling from the east seeking that which is lost what would be your reply?"

The Jedi Master was confused for a moment before answering. "I would answer, I will help you in anyway I can."

The man nodded. Then he turned to Padme. In all reality he wasn't sure if he was looking for an older or younger jedi, so he would question them all.

"You, Padawan Naberrie, if I told you I was a stranger traveling from the east seeking that which is lost what would be your reply?"

Something seemed to almost take over her response as she answered.

"I would reply, I am a stranger traveling from the west it is I whom you seek."

The jedi in the room all looked at the young apprentice and the man smiled. "Very good." He said and nodded to Master Windu who told Padme to take a seat.

In the hours that followed Padme sat with her master patiently until her best friend Obi-Wan Kenobi and his master Qui-Gon Jinn entered the council chambers. She hoped that whatever this man wanted Obi-Wan would give the same answer and they would be able to talk. They hadn't talked in months and she missed it. He could always make her laugh.

"Master Jedi. What if I was to tell you that I was a traveler from the east seeking that which is lost? What would be your reply?"

Qui-Gon was just as confused as everyone else who had came into the chambers after her, and Padme was getting rather annoyed.

"I would tell you that I will give you my services wholly."

The man nodded, he then turned to Obi-wan.

"Young apprentice. What if I was to tell you I was a traveler from the east seeking that which is lost? What would be your reply?"

Obi-Wan was about to speak in the same manner of his master but stopped and his tongue moved in a different way. "I would say that I am a stranger from the west it is I whom you seek."

Qui-Gon looked at his apprentice and thought about Obi-Wan's answer, it made no sense to him. Padme was estatic with happiness.

The man nodded and looked to Master Windu. "May the Force be with you all."

As the man left the four jedi in the council room looked to Mace Windu. "Masters I must speak with you. Padawans you may leave."

The two younger jedi looked at one another and headed out the door to the hall were the would wait for their masters.

"What do you think that was all about?" Obi-Wan asked, his accent rich and still ringing in Padme's ears.

"I don't know, I thought it was kind of strange that I had to stay and wait in there all day. I'm kind of hungry."

Obi-Wan smiled and stood up. "Well I can fix that. Why not come with me to the lunch hall. I could do with some food too."

Padme smiled and stood with her friend. "It's been a long time since we have been able to talk Obi-Wan. What have you been up to?"

The jedi laughed a little before looking back at her, his eyes dancing. "Well you see today my master was attempting to clean and…"

ODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODOD

"What is all this about Mace?" Qui-Gon asked, dropping all formality.

"That man was from Gosh. His people are all force sensitive but do not wish to live like we do. He has studied the prophecy of the chosen one for many years and has come to a conclusion that there is not one but two. His logic is flawless. And I believe him."

Hiacho looked to the master and crossed his arms. "If this is a matter concerning the chosen one shouldn't Master Yoda be present?"

"He is in Yaggash. He is due to come back tomorrow and I will inform him of this. Your padawans need not be present. They are not to know about this."

For the first time that day Hiacho was starting to make sense of the whole thing. "You think our padawans are the chosen ones?"

"I don't assume anymore. I was speaking with the man from Gosh for quite some time before I summond any of you. He said this should not be pushed and the two will know when the time is ready."

Qui-Gon spoke next. "The time for what?"

Mace looked from one master to the other. How was he supposed to tell them that their apprentices were destined to parent the one that would bring balance?

ODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODOD

The next day Qui-Gon sat at the table drinking his tea and running a hand through his hair. His apprentice, his twenty year old apprentice was going to father Padme's child someday. It was already written. But the problem was he knew how close the two jedi were and he didn't want Obi-Wan to lose that relationship with her. She could help him if he couldn't.

Qui-Gon sighed and looked at the time. Master Yoda would be back soon and then the two jedi teams were going to be going on a mission together. Hiacho and Qui-Gon was to watch and analyze their apprentice's behavior and record it. They needed to be absolutely sure.

0D0D0D0D0D0D0D0D0D0D0D0D0D0D

Hiacho looked at his apprentice who was sitting quietly on the couch reading a book about Naboo, her home world. She had told him she wanted to visit someday. He would allow her to go and she could learn all she wanted about her heritage. Thinking back to the day before when he was told that his precious padawan, the one he thought of as a daughter was going to have Obi-Wan Kenobi's child he almost collapsed. That boy was so immature and too young to have a serious relationship with his apprentice, not forgetting that it was forbidden and the two knew it.

He sighed heavily and watched her push a hair behind her ear. She was beautiful but he wished that this burden wasn't placed on her and even if it must be he wanted her to wait, to be more then what she is to be a mother. She would be a great one, there he had no doubt, but Obi-Wan being a father. That almost gave him the chills.

The clock on the wall ringed and he and his apprentice rose to go to the council. Hiacho would have to look at Obi-Wan and think of the things that boy and his daughter was destined to do.

TBC


	2. The Rising Sun

**Chapter 2 - The Rising Sun**

The tension in the council room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Everyone noticed the looks Obi-Wan was recieving from Master Hiacho except Obi-Wan himself. Qui-Gon resisted the urge to defend his padawan but he knew the time wasn't right.

"As you know your mission will be quite simple. Go to Gosh and simply take it upon yourselves to find out about Darth Playgus. Report back here when you have information. This is a dangerous thing. We must find out if any sith survived the purge. May the Force be with you."

The four jedi bowed to their master and left the council chambers. Obi-Wan was in deep thought about the mission ahead and Qui-Gon rested a hand on his shoulder. "Something wrong my Obi-Wan?"

The padawan shook his head no but looked up into his master's eyes. "What if the sith are still alive master? What will the council do?"

Qui-Gon sighed and gave Obi-Wan's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "We will have to be patient and wait and see."

Obi-Wan nodded and walked with his master to the transport that was already waiting for them outside. The captain was standing at the front of the ship with the mechanic looking over any last minute details.

"Well that's not a very comforting sight." Obi-Wan said when he saw the two men start to argue over something on the data pad.

Qui-Gon felt a little paniced and streatched out his feelings he could feel another doing the same thing. It was Hiacho, he and his apprentice had just arrived on the dock. Obi-Wan and Padme exchanged a glance.

"You feel it too." Qui-Gon said, it wasn't a question.

"Yes. Perhaps we are just being paranoid but I still don't like it."

The two masters walked to the side of the ship and got ready to board, their apprentices close behind. Qui-Gon took a deep breath as he remembered his other 'job' on this mission and that was to watch Obi-Wan and Padme. The thought of them being the chosen ones still brought questions to the master and he fought of the urge to talk to Hiacho about it. Now was not the time.

"Master jedi, we will be leaving shortly."

Hiacho and Qui-Gon looked at their apprentices who were standing behind them, the picture of perfectness. "Come along padawans we are leaving." Qui-Gon said and the four jedi got on the ship.

_"Can we talk later Obi-Wan?"_

_"Yes. Were?"_

_"My room is fine. Master Hiacho told me that we will all be having seperate rooms. Something just feels wierd and I want to figure out what it is."_

Hiacho saw Padme and Obi-Wan both in deep thought and looking at eachother. Not being able to stand their closeness he stepped in between them and ushered Padme to their rooms.

Obi-Wan was left with a blank face and Qui-Gon just shrugged.

"Master, did I do something to offend Master Hiacho?"

"No padawan, he's just tired is all. He probably just wanted to brief Padme as soon as possible."

Obi-Wan seemed to take this explaination and he followed his master to their rooms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urick nodded to his servant as they made up the bedroom. This was going to be easy, all he had to do was get the chosen ones together, he would use any means necessary. The two would be coming with their masters to look farther into the legacy of Darth Playgus. He needed to make sure they were intimate before they were injured, or worse.

"We are finished my lord."

"Good good, call for Lynall, his knowlege is needed."

The servant nodded and bowed. "Very good my lord."

Urick looked around the room and smiled everything was perfect, now all he had to do was get the two in bed together. Hopefully their masters had told them everything and they were expecting it.

"You called master?"

"Yes Lynall. Do you think this is presentable enough for the one who will bring balance to be concieved in?"

"How do you know the two jedi are even ready? They looked far younger then I imagined. Just children."

The two were talking like this was a normal and regular conversation at the house of Ra. The large mansion had sat on the hill overlooking the city for many many centuries.

"We need that child to be born. There have been younger people who have had children, and they are not going to be engaging in intercourse for their own pleasure. This is a thirst the whole galaxy needs quenched."

Lynall rubbed his head right above his eye markings, symbolizing his name. "When I spoke with the jedi master Windu he told me love was forbidden for them. Possession, and attachment are the paths that can lead them down the wrong one. You wouldn't want the chosen ones to be expelled or worse, fall, would you?"

"They don't need to be in love. All they need to do is create a child. Now that is final."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan was looking over his files on known sith when he heard a sweet sound in his voice.

_"Obi-Wan my master has went to take a nap. You can come now."_

The padawan stood and went to leave his room that was joined with his master's.

"Going somewhere padawan?"

"Yes master, Padme wished to speak with me today. I will go see her now. If that's alright."

Qui-Gon scanned his apprentice as if looking for a lie. He nodded. Obi-Wan left the room and walked slowly down the hall. Somthing was wrong, it was elusive and he couldn't put his finger on it.

Qui-Gon followed his apprentice and when Padme and Obi-Wan thought they were alone they were wrong.

TBC


	3. Gosh

Chapter 3 – Gosh

Obi-Wan had a feeling that he was being followed as he headed to Padme's room. Each of the jedi were given their own room and that in its self was a little strange. Looking over his shoulder he saw no one but still couldn't shake the feeling of another presence.

"Obi-Wan."

He almost jumped at the sound of his name, he wasn't expecting it and his thoughts were elsewhere. "Padme, don't scare me like that."

The younger girl smiled. "You mean for once I got you?"

Obi-Wan grinned at her and brushed past her into the room. "Yeah, but don't get used to it. That was a one time thing."

"Uh huh."

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Padme sighed and looked around the room before shutting the door. She felt as if someone else was there. "Something is off Obi-Wan. My master seems to be on edge and you are the source." She was debating with herself on rather to let that last bit of information slip to her friend but she knew he would find out anyway.

"What do you mean I'm the source?"

"His nervousness, uneasiness, whatever it is seems to be you at the core. I don't know why."

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair then stopped to look at her. "That's not all. Have you noticed how nicely we've been treated. Usually they just give us one room, sometimes two if there are more teams, but to give us all a private room? Doesn't that seem a little strange to you?"

She honestly didn't think about that. When she did however that put her mind more in turmoil. "I suppose it is."

The two jedi sat there in silence for a few minutes before Padme broke it. "Oh for force's sake! We're probably just reading too much into this." She said and looked at Obi-Wan who was absently shaking his head.

"No, I don't think so. It wouldn't be very smart if we simply check this off as nothing. You know how feelings are. We should always act on them."

Padme had to smile a little at that. "So if your feelings are telling you to wet your pants because you simply can not wait anymore you should do it?"

"No. That's not what I'm saying and you know it." He said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Okay, what else is there?" She asked to herself. Padme loved puzzles, but she hated being stumped.

"What about before we boarded? There was something wrong with the ship remember?" Obi-Wan said.

"I don't know, everything seems to be fine. Besides I think our problem is else where, it feels elusive."

The air was changing in the room and neither one noticed it. It seemed as if space was getting colder. The suns of the different planets were so far away now as they headed for Gosh, the planet that never needed jedi aid for they were using their own government and things like trade were unnecessary. It would be the perfect planet for someone to try to take over.

Suddenly Padme shivered.

"Cold?" Obi-Wan asked, his gaze on the floor.

"No. I just had a shiver." Then she asked the question that both had on their minds. "Obi-Wan, do you feel another presence?"

They stood up together, both ready to draw their weapons.

"Relax. It's just us."

Both Obi-Wan and Padme were surprised as Qui-Gon and Hiacho emerged from the shadows, they had been using the force to cloak themselves.

"Masters, do you make it a habbit to sneak up on your apprentices?" Obi-Wan asked, looking pointedly at his master.

"Of course not my Obi-Wan, we were just watching you, in plain view, if only you had looked for us.

Qui-Gon always seemed to have an answer that came with a lesson. That was the master's way and more then once it had benefited Obi-Wan.

"Oh yes Master Jinn in plain view, in the dark."

"Well then Padawan Naberrie, might I inquire on why you are alone with my apprentice in the dark?"

Hiacho sent a piercing look Qui-Gon's way and Padme blushed, Obi-Wan just looked annoyed that his master would joke at a time he thought something was wrong.

"Master something is out of place." Obi-Wan said. "And if I'm correct you have been here the entire time, so what do you think about it?"

Qui-Gon knew what the two younger jedi was feeling, it was the prophecy. There was no way he was going to explain it to them. Maybe he would tell Obi-Wan in private about his destiny but something told him it wouldn't be a good idea and he and Padme would be shy and hesitant toward each other.

"I think it is wise that you keep your thoughts on the task at hand padawan." He answered. Obi-Wan nodded, all business.

Padme then looked at her master and put her hands on her hips. "I thought that you were asleep master."

Hiacho shrugged his shoulders. "I was for about a minute. So I didn't lie." He said, putting a stop to Padme's next words.

Qui-Gon smiled. "Well, we best go get ready to land. I believe we are close."

The four jedi then went to their separate rooms to prepare for landing. Master Callisto was figeting around with his lightsaber when his apprentice came into the room.

"Why were you and Master Jinn spying on us?"

He looked up at his apprentice, a look of guilt on his face. "We weren't, we were just…"

"You know Obi-Wan is my closest friend." She said cutting off her master. "Is that why you have been so agitated? There is nothing going on between us, I can't even imagine it! And to think if something was that we would do it under you and Master Jinn's nose! I think you know me better then that master."

Hiacho looked at his apprentice and absently wondered if she and Obi-Wan ever were going to go to bed together. He pushed the thought and what was soon to be mental image out of his head quickly.

"Are you ready to land?"

Padme shook her head then sighed before heading into her room.

TBC

Sorry it's so short, kinda at a writers block. More up asap.


	4. Hard Landing

Chapter 4 - Hard Landing

The planet of Gosh was green and inviting when the jedi entered the atmosphere. The water and skys were blue and clean, Obi-Wan was reminded of a planet he studied in his classes and even did a research paper on.

Qui-Gon walked up to his apprentice's side and was silent, waiting for Obi-Wan to start the conversation.

"I have a bad feeling about this master."

Qui-Gon's face showed his brief confusion, that wasn't what he was expecting at all. "I don't sence anything." No sooner did the words leave his mouth then the jedi felt a great heave in the ship and emergency lights started to go off.

"Qui-Gon!"

Obi-Wan and his master turned to see Hiacho and Padme coming up from the back of the ship.

"What is happening?"

"I'm not sure, we should go talk with the pilot, Obi-Wan you and Padme go to the escape pods incase something happens, we will meet you on the surface." Qui-Gon said then reading the look on his young apprentice's face he smiled weakly. "Go."

Grabbing Padme's hand they ran down the hall toward the escape pods.

Obi-Wan streatched his senses in order to know which hall to follow next, they all seemed to be one giant puzzle but eventually he found the escape pods. "Get in Padme."

"But your master said not to get in unless something happens."

Another jerk rocked the ship and the two apprentices looked at each other. "Okay."

Obi-Wan followed Padme in and assumed control of the small vessel. "Don't worry, I'm sure our masters will be fine."

Padme nodded and closed her eyes against the threatening tears, she was scared and that only happened when she knew something was going to happen.

When the pod was hurling toward the planet in his control did Obi-Wan look back. The Force screamed and the ship holding his master and Master Hiacho exploded. He closed his eyes and prayed that the masters had gotten off the ship in time. Padme kept her eyes closed.

"We're coming in hard." Obi-Wan heard himself say but his mind seemed to shut down, his master's force signature was gone.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Padme woke up with a headache and a sharp pain in her side. Opening her eyes she saw the inside of the pod and remembered leaving the ship, the explosion and Obi-Wan falling unconscious.

Rolling over on her stomach she moved the short distance to where Obi-Wan lay, a huge gash on his forehead. "Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan please wake up." There was no answer, Padme started to get worried and she placed her hand on his forehead. He was a little warm 'probably from fighting off infection.' She thought and then started to get really worried when she thought of him getting an infection.

"Obi-Wan, please wake up. You need to wake up." She said and placed a hand on his chest. His heart beat was strong against her soft hand, keeping her hope alive. Using the force she gently probed into his mind to bring him back to consciousness.

"Master?"

Padme's breath caught in her chest when Obi-Wan called out for Qui-Gon, it made him so much younger.

"Obi-Wan it's me."

Her friend opened his eyes and she saw the pain that he felt. "He's dead."

Tears came to her eyes and she felt the pain in her side increase, pulling off her robe and lifting her tunic she exposed her left side that was currently houseing a piece of scrap metal. Obi-Wan saw this and stood, he was shakey at first but when he got his footing he let his fears and pain into the force and helped Padme up.

"Put your weight on me. We need to get out of here and look for a city." He said, his brain going into survival mode, he would mourn for his master later.

Padme nodded and did as he said, when they were on the ground she saw that they had landed right next to a lake, if they would have landed a few feet to the right, she hated to think it.

"Lay down, I'm going to have to get that metal out before your blood becomes infected." Obi-Wan said and took out the survival pack that he found in the pod. Ripping off a piece of the cloth he took out the metal and wrapped Padme's midsection with the cloth after applying a generous amount of bacta.

When he was finished Padme sat up and took off her boots sitting her hot feet in the cool water. Obi-Wan put the kit in a bag and kept it over his shoulder. "I'm going to look around, do you have your lightsaber?"

Padme nodded and watched as fish swam around her feet.

"Good, I'll be back before it getts dark. Will you be alright?"

She again only nodded. Obi-Wan looked around and sat next to her.

"They're dead Obi-Wan. The man who raised me is dead and I'm alone on a strange planet with an injury and there is no means of communication."

Watching the water for a moment Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Your not alone Padme."

TBC


	5. Survival

Chapter 5 - Survival

The forrest wasn't as dense as Obi-Wan had first thought, there were clearings and small ponds everywhere and he already had a full sack of fruits and meats. Looking up at the sky it was already getting dark and clouds were gathering. Wanting to get back to Padme he started back toward the crash site.

It was nearly dusk by the time Obi-Wan got back and Padme was no where in site.

"Padme?" He called and when he got no sound he searched for her Force signature. It was faint.

"Padme!"

Movement on his right caught his attention and he reached for his lightsaber.

"Obi-Wan what are you yelling about?" Padme asked as she came out from behind the escape pod.

Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief and put down the sack. "What were you doing?"

Walking over closer to him she picked up the sack and looked in it taking out a berry and putting it in her mouth. "Meditating." She said and closed her eyes to savor the taste of the tangy berry.

Obi-Wan nodded and walked around before finding a spot he liked next to the river.

"I think they're alive."

Padme's voice sounded sweet to his ears and he looked at her curiously. "What?"

"Our master's. I think they're alive."

He looked in her eyes, searching for the truth, but then again, why would she lie? "Why do you think that?" He asked, streatching his legs out.

"I heard my master's voice in my head." She said, trying not to let Obi-Wan see her face.

He did. Obi-Wan's eyes grew wet at the sight of her tears and he reached up and pulled her softly down next to him. When he wrapped his arms around her she buried her face in his chest and cried.

\\

The pain in his leg was dulling as the rain started to come down. Qui-Gon opened his eyes only to get a drop of water right in it. When the jedi master tried to sit up his head felt like it would fall off. Trying to remember how he got this way he probed his body for more trouble.

"Qui-Gon?"

A soft, strained male voice reached his ears. "Hiacho?"

Then he remembered. The ship, Obi-Wan and Padme, the explosion. Opening his eyes, now full of determination, he saught out his compainon. "Hiacho, can you hear me?"

"Yeah I can here you Jinn, I've been trying to get you up for a good hour. I didn't want to move you incase of a back injury."

The older master felt his body and concluded that besides the pain in his leg and the concussion he was sure to have, he was fine.

"I'm alright, help me up will you?"

Hiacho went to help the other jedi and when he got on his feet, Qui-Gon almost fell over again.

"Maybe we should rest a little longer before going to look for Obi-Wan and Padme." Hiacho said and helped Qui-Gon to the ground.

"That sounds like a plan to me. I felt Obi-Wan's presence anyway, he's fine."

"I felt Padme's also."

The two jedi sat in silence before Qui-Gon said what was on both their minds.

"I wonder if they know we're alive."

\\

Obi-Wan sat still as Padme slept. She had cried herself to sleep and he couldn't bring himself to move her. While he sat there however, he kept an eye on the clouds that were moving in. They looked like rain clouds and from what he read on the planet they never had light rain or drizzles, they had full blown storms with thunder and lightning.

After a few minutes he heard the distant rumble of thunder and softly laid Padme down on the grass, moving some hair from her face. Walking toward the waterfall he got right up to it and used the Force to feel out any caves that might be behind it. To his surprise there was and he went down to the escape pod to get the medical kits, food, and blanket.

When he was done taking all the items to the cave he went back to Padme. The rain had started to fall and she was waking up. "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, it's me. I found a cave to stay in until the storm blows over." He explained then helped her to her feet and toward the cave.

It was damp and cold and Padme shivered slightly. She looked around and saw the makeshift bed Obi-Wan made in the far corner.

"You can sleep there, I probably won't get any sleep anyway." He said and she looked up at his blue eyes. They always seemed to bring her comfort.

"I want you close by." She said and looked at the floor. "I have a bad feeling about this entire mission, I don't want to be alone."

Obi-Wan smiled at her and the two walked over to the bed and sat down. Padme cuddled to Obi-Wan as he leaned against the wall. Her body heat was warming him all the way to his core, that was something he could get used to.

TBC

Thank you all so much for staying with this story. I got so many reviews about it and people wondering when I was going to update. I just have to say you guys give me a lot of motivation. It took two days to squeeze this chapter out of me, even though it's short. I'm on Spring Break!


	6. Moving On

Chapter 6 - Moving On

_"I'm sorry Obi-Wan."_

_"Why didn't you tell me? This is my life."_

_Qui-Gon looked up from the floor and rested a hand on a young boy. "...says he can see it."_

_"Well he's wrong." Obi-Wan said._

_"I was right about Padme wasn't I Obi-Wan?"_

The next scene in the dream woke Obi-Wan up from his sleep, though when he opened his eyes he couldn't remember a thing.

It was early morning according to the amount of sunlight coming in from infront of the waterfall and that was when Obi-Wan started to be aware of his surroundings. The air was muggy from all the rain the night before and of course from the fall itself, and there was a pleasent, comforting feeling snuggling up on his right. He looked down and saw Padme there, she looked peacefull and angelic as the broken sunlight hit her hair, bringing out her natural highlights. Obi-Wan came to a conclusion just then; Padme was beautiful. He wondered why he never noticed it before, her eyes were a warm brown color and her lips full and kissable.

The last thought seemed to start a chain reaction in his mind. He thought of kissing Padme and then saw her smiling afterwards. So lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Padme staring up at him, watching as a smile crept on his face. "Thinking about something good?"

Obi-Wan looked down and stole a glance at her lips. "You might say that."

"Well, lets get moving while everyone is in a good mood."

"Get moving?" Obi-Wan asked when she stood up making him shiver.

"We have to find a city, some kind of town. Then maybe we can look for our masters."

Obi-Wan sighed mentally, he felt Qui-Gon's Force signature cut off from him after the explosion. His master was dead and he was sure Hiacho was too.

"Padme."

"You're wrong. They have to be alive."

He saw her try to keep her composure and didn't press the matter. Gathering the sack and their make-shift bed Obi-Wan lead the way out of the cave and into the woods.

"Are you sure you can make it Qui-Gon?" Hiacho asked when only after a few minutes of walking the other master needed to sit.

"I don't know, why don't you go get help and I'll wait here." He said, nursing his leg.

"And when I find our apprentices I'll just tell Obi-Wan I left his master behind. Come on, I'll have a blue lightsaber through my heart."

Qui-Gon laughed a little at this and shook his head. "He may be passionate about certain things but he's not hostile."

The two masters sat in silence for a while before they felt the urge to press on. It felt as though someone was following them.

"Obi-Wan we've been walking for hours. Maybe we should rest a while." Padme said looking at the sun. It was high in the sky, 'must be around lunch time' she thought 'and my stomach agrees.'

"Okay, we'll rest here for a minute but we have to keep going, something's bothering me." He said and handed some fruit to Padme.

"What is it? Did you hurt yourself and not tell me? Obi-Wan."

"No it's not that." He said and got in a meditative stance. Closing his eyes he blocked everything out and felt the life around him. The trees were calm, there were birds flying overhead of them, and Padme's life Force seemed to pulse through him, it was warm and inviting and he breathed it in. Suddenly there was a darkness behind them, human shaped and deadly. He opened his eyes quickly and he saw Padme looking around, she felt it too.

"Obi-Wan?"

He was still. "We have to go, move slowly."

She cleaned up and put the sack over her shoulders, her hand brushing her lightsaber for a sence of security. Then she looked at Obi-Wan, his eyes locking with hers instantly.

"Run." He said and they did.

Both Padme and Obi-Wan felt their stalkers follow but from a resonable distance. The jedi reached out with their sences to jump over logs, holes, and moss covered rocks. They had put about five miles between them and the others before they to the chance to stop.

Obi-Wan looked around and took the sack from Padme. She went forward.

"Where are you going?"

"I feel something."

Obi-Wan set his face in determination. His head was bothering him a little and when he stood he noticed some fog around his feet.

"Padme, wait."

She stopped and saw the look in his eyes, it was different. "What's wrong?"

"I feel." he fell to the ground.

"Obi-Wan!"

She got on her knees and rolled him on his back. "Obi-Wan, talk to me. Please." She was starting to panic. Stopping she took a breath and centered herself. "Obi-Wan, don't leave me alone." Padme knew she couldn't stop, what she felt was most likely a city, and Obi-Wan needed medical attention.

Using the Force she pulled him from the ground and half carried half dragged him closer to her destination. Then she felt them again, the people following them. Panic started to rise again but she kept it under control. Doing her best, she cloaked the both of them in the Force and kept moving forward.

"We have to be almost there Qui-Gon." Hiacho said, feeling the edge of civilization. "Then we can get your leg looked at."

"My leg is fine."

Hiacho stopped and looked at him with a skeptical eye. "Sure."

"This is not helping." Qui-Gon said and hit a tree. "This isn't helping us find them."

Hiacho knew what Qui-Gon was thinking, what he was feeling, it wasn't just their lives, it was the fate of the whole galaxy.

TBC


	7. Arrival

Chapter 7 - Arrival

The salkers were getting close but Padme was closer. The edge of the woods was there and she let go of the Force shield she was using as it was draining her system. There were large buildings and she could see guards standing on the outskirts.

"Help me!" She yelled and dragged Obi-Wan out into the grass. "Please help me!"

Two guards came over to her and looked at her and Obi-Wan. "Who are you? State your business."

"I'm Padme Naberrie, Jedi apprentice to Master Hiacho Callisto and this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. He is badly injure and I don't know what is wrong with him."

The two guards looked at each other and helped Padme get Obi-Wan to the medical facilities.

"What do you mean they haven't arrived yet?"

Lynall looked down at Urik and then averted his eyes. "There ship exploded."

The short man started to pace. "They got away, they have to be safe Lynall, I would have felt such a loss."

"We sent some men out to find them but I have a feeling Girdlock's men are out there also."

"Find those jedi!"

Qui-Gon looked around, he was sure he had just felt Obi-Wan's presence along with the sence that something was wrong with him. "I need to find Obi-Wan."

Hiacho looked at the outline of the city and saw some guards emerge from one of the buildings.

"Okay, let's go." He said and the two older jedi went in search of their padawans.

"Lay him here." The healer told the guard who had brought Obi-Wan in. Padme was close behind.

When the doctor saw the two jedi he pulled the guards to the side. "This is them. The chosen ones. Call Urik."

The guards nodded and headed toward the House of Ra in search of their leader. When the healer returned to where the two young jedi were he watched them silently, cloaked in the Force. The female was brushing the hair out of the other's face. An obvious feaver was growing and it looked as though he were having nightmares. Then the girl talked, so he leaned in to here her.

"Obi-Wan, it will be okay. When you get better we can go look for our masters." She said and took a cloth she had found on a nearby cart and she dipped it in the cool water she had took from the sink. Ringing it out a little she touched it lightly to his forehead and he moaned, saying incohearent words in his sleep. "Oh Obi-Wan, please be okay."

Padme shifted in her seat so she could lay her head on his chest, the heat from his body seemed to triple and she was getting worried. Just then the healer came in.

"Are you the wife?" He asked and took out his intruments.

Padme blushed and bowed her head, wiping off some of the sweat that had gathered on Obi-Wan's forehead.

"No. I'm his friend, Padme Naberrie."

The healer checked Obi-Wan's heart and blood pressure. "And his name is?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's twenty years old."

The healer watched as she touched his face and he thought he saw her eyes water. "Can you tell me what happened?"

While Padme explained the chain of events from the explosion to finding the guards, Qui-Gon and Hiacho were being sent on a wild bantha chase.

TBC

Okay, very short chapter so you'll get another one tonight. This is pretty much just a transaction chapter. Anyway, review and you won't be disappointed.


	8. Unorganized Deception

Chapter 8 - Unorganized Deception

The healer, whose name was Lawrence, had concluded that Obi-Wan had breathed poisionus gas while out in the forrest. Padme had been reasurred that it was a very small dosage and the feaver he was having would go down.

"Our leader Fernando Urik, has issued you your rooms. I will escourt you and your companion there." Lawrence had said and Padme looked at Obi-Wan.

"He's still asleep, are you sure we should move him?"

The healer looked like he was in deep thought before nodding his head. "You're right, of course. I will show you to your rooms and have him brought after us."

Padme looked at him skeptically before touching Obi-Wan's head, his fever had indeed gone down a lot. She hated the thought of leaving him alone, even more so because he was sick. "I would like it better if I could stay with him." She said and was ready to be as subborn as ever.

"Please Miss Naberrie, he will be in good hands. He will reach the rooms only minutes after we arrive."

"No. He is my friend and companion, as you said. I will not leave him on a strange planet while he is sick. If he wakes up he may be afraid." She reasoned, trying to get the healer to give in.

Lawrence watched her and thought it better not to cross a jedi. "As you wish, he will be only a step behind us."

Padme looked down at her friend who had stirred in his sleep again. "Thank you for understanding."

/\\

Lynall watched from one of the top rooms in the House of Ra. The two jedi masters had escaped the explosion as well, he knew Urik would not be pleased. As he was about to go and tell his leader he watched as the jedi interacted with two of the soldiers. The conversation was short and the two jedi walked back into the forrest. Confusion littered his mind and he felt a presence behind him.

"They cannot interfere."

Lynall turned to face Urik. "My lord, the masters understand what is needed to be done."

The higher man shook his head and looked out the side window to see Padme and Lawrence head into the House of Ra, Obi-Wan on a lift with two guards on either side. He smiled and then set his face. "The masters hold too much emotion." He said and paused. "Hers is the worst. He knows what is to be done and will try to prelong it as much as possible. I have seen this."

"How did you know they had arrived?"

"I felt them, then Lawrence came to tell me. I had told him they were coming."

Lynall nodded and kept staring out the window. "Where did you send the masters?"

"To Girdlock."

The answer surprised the other man. "But sir, what if they are captured. You know Girdlock's beliefs."

"That is the plan Lynall."

He turned to argue again. "The chosen ones will go out to find them, they won't rest until they have their mentors back. I have seen them interact, on Coruscant I have never seen such bonds."

Urik waved him off. "No matter, the chosen ones already believe they are dead. That accident was a positive thing. Now go and prepare them a feast."

Lynall desided not to argue anymore and bowed to leave. Urik stood, staring out at the forrest.

/\\

"Do you think they were lying?" Hiacho asked Qui-Gon when they left the outskirts of the city.

"Without a doubt. You read about the Girdlocks correct?"

The other man nodded.

"Well, if those were them, Obi-Wan and Padme wouldn't have been welcome there either."

Hiacho stopped to think, Qui-Gon turned around and crossed his arms. "What if they were sent on their way?"

"Then they would be smart enough to stay in the area. The feeling of deception was too strong to be ignored." Qui-Gon said and sat, his leg still a bother to him.

Hiacho followed suit and sat next to him. "This is all a very well thought out plan."

"It's a game."

The other master looked at the sky. "The whole thing?"

Qui-Gon shook his head and sighed. "I wish it were. Mace and I looked and studied the prophecy of the chosen one for years. When that man came and showed us more evidence, it's just too much to ignore."

"You do believe that our apprentices are the chosen ones?" Qui-Gon nodded. "Jinn, neither Padme nor Obi-Wan has shown any great powers or connections with the Force."

"But they are both wise beyond their years. They are stong in the Force and in battle. Perhaps it will be more obvious later in their lives. Remember though, it is their child who is the true chosen one." Qui-Gon said and tried to think of a plan to get into the city.

"I felt some disturbance from Padme before we entered the city." Hiacho admitted. "What if something is wrong with them?"

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and for the first time he felt old, he felt helpless, and he didn't know why. "Well, the Force is strong with the people in the city and there was no doubt that they were trying to use a mind trick on us, but we obviously have the upper hand with our training."

"So we should decive them?"

Qui-Gon smiled a little and nodded. "It can't be that hard."

/\\

After Padme and Obi-Wan were settled Lawrence tried to get her to go on a tour.

"No thank you, I will stay here with Obi-Wan. I do appreciate your kindness though."

The healer nodded but looked disappointed at the same time. "When your friend wakes up and starts to feel better, perhaps then?"

Padme smiled sweetly at him and nodded. "Yes, that will be fine." She was then surprised when he bowed low to her and exited.

When he left her full attention went back to Obi-Wan who's fever seemed to have breaked completely. "Obi-Wan can you hear me?" She asked quietly and sat next to his sleeping form. Not getting a reply she gently shook him. "Obi-Wan it's time to get up sleepy head."

She was starting to get more annoyed than worried. Maybe he was faking it. 'No, he's not that smart.' She told herself and started to giggle a little. She streatched out with her mind and felt the remains of a dream, perhaps he was starting to wake up.

"Obi-Wan." She called sweetly and when he didn't even stir she went to get him something to drink for when he decided to join her.

Sitting back down she put the cool water on the small table next to her and touched his face. As she watched him she also observed his physique. His hair was spiky with sideburns down to his earlobes. Under his eyelids he held two beautiful blue orbs that she loved so much. His nose was perfectly shaped and his lips, which were usually upturned into one of the cutest smiles she ever seen, were full. Sliding her eyes down the rest of his body, she knew he was well toned and muscular. If only she could see it first hand.

Padme shook her head at the thoughts she was having. What _was _she thinking? That train of thought would do her no good, he was her bestfriend and he never expressed any desire to make their relationship more. Not that they could anyway, they were jedi.

Suddenly she felt at a loss, she wanted a normal life for the first time in her life. She wanted a life where she could love and be loved and maybe even have a family. Smiling softly at the idea she bent over and pressed her lips to his.

TBC

Next Chapter up: Tomorrow afternoon

Title: You

Sypnosis: Obi-Wan wakes up, Padme has some explaining to do, the jedi's first night in the city.

Qui-Gon and Hiacho plan to go find their apprentices.

A consiracy is uncovered, but with deadly consequences.


End file.
